Conventionally, mobile terminals in which a lock state can be set are widely known. An example of this type of device is disclosed. The television receiver according to the background of the art comprises a key lock function that can lock any operation keys by remote control. For example, once a locked key is operated, a lock release procedure OSD (On Screen Display) is displayed. Then, once a lock release operation is performed within a certain period of time, the key lock is released.
However, in the television receiver, for the case in which the method of releasing a lock is displayed in a specific language, it is possible that a user may not be able to understand the lock release procedure.
Therefore, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a novel mobile terminal, a lock release program, a method of releasing a lock, a lock control program, and a method of controlling a lock state.